User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/My Thoughts on the True Mastermind of TSFI, and Judd's potential involvement in all this
Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, what is there to be said about this that hasn't already been said? Out of all the series going on right now; PvZ Plush Peashooter and Paco's Adventure, Super Plush Mario, Super Plush PacMan, and The Legend of Monstro, this is hands down my favorite series! It mostly comes down to the characters, from multiple franchises spanning different cartoons and video games; like Mario, Sonic, Splatoon, Skylanders, The Binding of Isaac, Shovel Knight, Pokémon, Disney, etc. As of now, we've concluded episode 32 (Spoilers BTW), as well as the whole Calara Corps business, as with the defeat of Callie, most of its members have reformed and the group now disbanded. But I still have the nagging feeling there's someone else behind all this, some unseen mastermind who's been pulling the strings of not just the Calara Corps, but the whole game. Keep in mind this is just a theory, so it may or may not be true; its just my personal thoughts regarding the matter, and a YouTube comment wouldn't have had enough room for me to go into detail, so I decided to do a blog on the wiki, anyways let's get to the nitty-gritty. My reasoning for suspecting this hinges primarily on one key figure: Callie. Most of the members of the Calara Corps were likely hypnotized, reprogrammed, coerced or convinced to be a part of the group. But what about Callie, she had her motivation for wanting the contestants, hosts, and everyone else affiliated with the game to pay, but we learnt in episodes 31 and 32 she was hypnotized by an unknown source. That instantly clicked in the back of my mind, it meant someone else is behind the Calara Corps, who formed it without Callie even knowing it and left her in charge. Now out of all the suspects, many people suspect Judd, and admittably with good reason. Not only does it seem in line with his demeanor, but it would make sense given the backstory we heard from Octavio regarding the war between the Inklings and Octarions, making him the big bad guy behind it all. But given what I can gather, I can safely say, Judd cannot be the mastermind. Simply put, Judd is a more akin to that of a trickster than an evil mastermind, he's not one to plan something so malicious, he'd rather just watch from the background, only stepping in when absolutely necessary. That being said, while I don't believe Judd to be the mastermind, I don't think he's necessarily innocent in this whole matter either. Personally, I think Judd is cooperating with the true mastermind in some way, at the least he gave the mastermind a tip about the whole voting business and they got the idea from there to hypnotize Callie into forming the Calara Corps; prompting Judd to watch from the sidelines in curiosity of what would happen. At the most, Judd is directly cooperating with the mastermind from the background, preferring to check out the action from up close after getting tired of being a simple onlooker from the shadows. Judd may be a trickster, but if video games and television have taught me anything about tricksters, its that every action they do has to have some purpose, so Judd has to have some underlying motive for showing up at the game directly, though that remains to be seen if he's aiding the mastermind or not. With all that said, there's still one major question that needs to be asked, who is the mastermind pulling the strings of TSFI? Who was responsible for unleashing Callie and the Calara Corps, who have caused so much havoc upon the game? And why would they go so far? While I do have my own theory, I can't say for absolute certainty I know the mastermind's true identity. Out of all the characters Luigifan has introduced on his channel, none seem to act as villainous to carry out such an act. Though some like Double, Valentine, Lord Brevon, Shurara and Bill Cipher may seem to fit the bill, they wouldn't see the need to hide behind a false mastermind and instead reveal themselves when the Calara Corps fell. But when Callie became unhypnotized, no one even showed up afterwards. This leads to believe one thing, the true mastermind is a character that Luigifan has yet to introduce on his channel. Someone either truly despicable, completely uncaring, or very patient, though my personal bet is on the very later. Someone watched all this fail from behind the scenes, and now that their initial plan failed they'll have to act before the finale. And as for their motivation, you'd better sit down because despite how simple it is, their plan may have been pretty complex. So why, I think they wanted to get their hands on the million dollar prize themselves, to steal it under everyone's noses, yes its cliché but its the only thing that we know of that's worth all the trouble; after all the contestants have gotten this far, haven't they? But in order to do that, they needed to ensure no one would focus on it, and that's where the Calara Corps came in. I believe the mastermind hypnotized Callie into forming the Calara Corps to give the hosts, the interns, and the contestants a distraction so they could get away with the million they've been working so hard for. But unfortunately, Callie only made things harder for them. By hypnotizing her, they ended up amplifying her hatred towards the game and her cousin Marie, causing Callie to act more aggressively. And by doing so, they caused Grave Clobber to act and form the Anti-Calara Corps force, which only made things harder for them to sneak around as they were likely on patrol looking for Calara Corps members. And if they spotted anyone suspicious going for the million, security would've been enforced and there would've been no way for them to snatch the million dollars without being spotted. Since the million was likely with the hosts, Judd decided to step in and survey the area himself, hence why he asked to see the hosts when he appeared before Marie in episode 29. That way, he could report back to the mastermind about the location of the money, and they could formulate a route to escape undetected. With Callie out of the picture, everyone is likely to act relaxed that its supposeddly over, prompting the mastermind to finally make their move and snatch the million. Of course this will lead to a final conclusion, but I'm getting too ahead of myself. And there you have it, while there isn't much to go on in terms of the mastermind's specific identity, given this is Luigifan's show someone who doesn't normally possess mind control or brainwashing in their respective franchise could end up having it in this series, and Luigifan would find a way to not make it look forced or ridiculous and make it work for that character. And as for the ones that do have the ability for brainwashing that we know of, none of them really seem like true mastermind material. Time will tell if this theory holds up as TSFI comes to a close. Though personally, I think this will likely get debunked in maybe 2 or 3 episodes, just wanted to give my 2 cents. Well that's all from me, and Luigifan, if you're seeing this, keep making amazing content, because you are on a roll! Update - The Pawns: Callie and Marie Well if you've seen the most recent episode of TSFI, you'll know that it was confirmed the real mastermind was pulling the strings of the Calara Corps, and that Judd was actually working for them. Glad I got that right, though the identity of the mastermind is still a mystery, though a few other sources have come up. But as of recently, I've been looking back on the game up till now, specifically our villainess turned tragic heroine, Marie. There's no doubt she's become a fan favorite, personally I like her a lot too, definetly one of CharmeleonWarrior's best roles, if not her best. But looking back on her journey till her elimination got me thinking a few things about her. Why the sudden change if that was how she felt all along? Why did it take her this long after so many seemingly soulless acts, including Dark Bum's elimination by injury and threatening Iggy afterwards? And since Judd was only revealed to be a pawn in the real mastermind's plan, why does the mastermind have such an interest in Callie and Marie? It got me starting to think, Marie may have had those feelings all along, but I don't think she was acting of her own volition during the first half of the game. That's right, I don't think Callie was the only one brainwashed by the mastermind, I think they had a hand in Marie's cold attitude too, by brainwashing her as well. I know it sounds crazy, but given her sudden change in attitude from episodes 1-21 to episodes 22-32 I have reason to suspect Marie was as much a victim in all this as her cousin. Here's what I think, the mastermind was either acting paranoid, or they planned this all out; but regardless they wanted to hide as much of their involvement as possible. Hence the proxy made in the form of the Calara Corps, led by the brainwashed Callie. But something tells me they had another proxy planned just in case, as they had a feeling the hosts would start looking into the true mastermind after seeing that Callie was brainwashed. But I think that's where Marie came in, the mastermind was planning on making her their second proxy, their 'true mastermind', while they continued to hide away in the shadows. It would've worked too, they certainly fooled Meta Knight and the Phantom Striker, both powerful influences in the game who believed Marie was the greatest evil. But then something happened they didn't plan for, for some reason their hypnosis against Marie wore off, and the true feelings that were bottling up inside of her finally came out. Now I'm sure some people would think that Marie was faking this the whole time and she was actually as heartless as she was in the first 21 episodes, acting sincere since her alliance with Marionette was wrecked and she needed to find someone new. But that's nigh near impossible, she was not only sincere with the other contestants, but strangers too, evidenced by her performance in the Episode 27 where she was friendly, and her immediate trust she put towards Heracross in Episode 22, who acted like a therapist of sorts towards her. Not to mention her role as the main protagonist in AdolScience, I don't think she'd keep up an act like that for that long, even outside of the game. So I think there's no question, the feelings she expressed from episode 22 onwards are what she really felt. The mastermind didn't intend for her brainwashing to suddenly wear off like that, as they needed her to act as the 'true mastermind' proxy, so they continued their brainwashing of Callie and had her target a few key contestants, including Marie. But they didn't intend on Callie acting more aggresively as a result, so they had to toss out the whole Calara Corps idea and finally start acting themselves. So yeah, I don't think this is the last we heard of Marie. The mastermind had a clear interest in her and her cousin for some reason, a reason I have yet to properly determine. But if I had to make a wild guess, I think Judd pointed the mastermind to them, and they were either precisely what they were looking for, or the only ones he could manipulate and they couldn't go back after going so far with the plan. But regardless, just because Marie is gone, and Callie is back to normal, those two are still an integral part to the mastermind's plans, and something tells me they've yet to play their trump card. Guess we'll have to wait and see what comes up, 'cause I am looking forward to seeing who it is, what they had planned, and why all this trouble. Update - Meta Knight, or is it? Going over Meta Knight in TSFI, its clear he's been acting more like a jerk in recent episodes, which is a stark contrast from the noble knight persona he's been known to show in the games and the anime. But with the recent release of Dream Friends in Kirby Star Allies, its started to make me think there's more to Meta Knight's involvement in the game than we normally thought. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this, but aside from a few candidates, and with the recent inclusion of Hyness, I'm starting to think that might not be the real Meta Knight. Think back to Episode 3, Meta Knight attacked his team leader, Drifblim, all because she blamed the Hitchhiking Ghosts for their third place position, and he even took the blame himself for what went wrong. That's a stark contrast to his recent behavior, essentially acting like a ruthless leader and cold strategist, like the Phantom Striker before him. But if that's not Meta Knight, then who is it? He looks like Meta Knight, so could it be a shapeshifter like Double or Deli, right? No, he looks like Meta Knight, but that's because he's his darker version. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to think that's Dark Meta Knight, it would explain why he's been acting more like a villain recently. Plus he has disguised himself as the real Meta Knight before, we first thought he was him when he first fought Kirby in Amazing Mirror, only to quite literally reveal his true colors the second time around, courtesy of Meta Knight revealing the darker knight for who he really was. And it would certainly help if DMK was the source of the brainwashing, he's also done that before. Think back to his recent appearance in Triple Deluxe, the Dimension Mirror was responsible for making Sectonia act the way she did, tyrannical and villainous, not caring for anyone. Due to it being corrupted by DMK, it slowly warped Sectonia's personality, almost like she was brainwashed into acting like a different being. She was corrupted into acting differently by an outside source forcing its will upon her, sounds like brainwashing to me. But hang on, is the mirror on the island, and didn't it get destroyed when Dedede beat DMK? Actually, it didn't, Dedede Tour was non-canon, but the dimension mirror and DMK's corruption of it were thanks to that behind-the-scenes info we got from those pause screens. That means the mirror isn't destroyed, and to top it all off, DMK's power grew since he lost to Kirby, and one of those powers is to summon and dismiss the mirror at will. So its definetly possible the Kirby villain involved here (possibly alongside Hyness), is Dark Meta Knight! But again, that's just another idea, one that makes sense in some areas, but only time will tell if this holds up like the rest. As we get closer to the end of the game, the mastermind will likely start to panic, and sooner than later they'll end up coming out of the shadows themselves, and reveal who they are. But keep in mind, they may still have people working for them, we already have Judd, and maybe Yukiki, Deli, the Abras, Dark Star, and Cocoa Cookie. So if he's not the mastermind, then maybe DMK is just another piece to the proverbial chessboard, and a vital one at that. Update - My accusation on the mastermind's identity, and their possible accomplices Well, if you've seen my comments on the videos you already know who I think it may be, but I feel that this would be the best place to express my full opinions of them. What do I mean, the mastermind of TSFI, I feel as though I have enough reason to point the finger at a specific individual. And not only that, but any accomplices they have too, as there's no way they could've been working by themselves. Behind the Calara Corps lies a far more sinister group, a darker evil than anyone could've seen. Going by their accomplices, its obvious there's Judd and Mini Judd, who've pretty much confirmed they're working with the mastermind; or how Judd put it, they're merely pawns in someone else's game, one much larger than the Calara Corps'. As for accusations, Yukiki hands down has to be cooperating with them, and there are two separate occasions that point to this. First off in Episode 35, with help from the Abras, Cocoa Cookie, and Dark Star, he was able to dispose of Ludwig von Koopa, the last evil member of the Calara Corps that the mastermind started, most likely to clean up house after Callie was beaten and unhypnotized. It doesn't help that 3 episodes later, he not only attacked the contestants with the help of several others, but it was his advice to Rotom and his brothers that caused Rotom to get eliminated. Much like how the mastermind had Bowser sent home, Yukiki was tasked with disposing of Rotom, but for what reason I'm not sure. Another likely member, Delirium, who had been assisting Wario and Waluigi ever since episode 27. Despite at first actually looking she wanted to help them, her true trickster nature was revealed underneath that pudding exterior of hers. In episode 37, she convinced Waluigi to have Luigi voted off, due to him having "hope" left. That word will come in later when I explain the mastermind, but there's no question she had a hand in Luigi going home. But that was only made worse in the most recent episode at the time of this theory being written, Episode 39. There, she made an active move to sabotage the game, by possessing Waluigi and making King K Rool go home. Of course that plan backfired and Waluigi was sent home instead. But she clearly hinted that she wasn't done yet, she's planning on finding someone else to manipulate, but why? Most likely she's fulfilling the mastermind's agenda and having fun while doing it, hence why she was sent for the job. As for any other possible accomplices, Hyness mostly for his ominous appearance in the second voting, plus his reaction to Callie, K Rool and Magolor being brought into the game seemed like he has something planned later. Peacock also since she had attacked the contestants with several others, one of which is Yukiki, who's very likely himself working with the mastermind. Not to mention the Abras were in that group as well, and since they were also working with Yukiki, it gives more credence to Peacock being a part of the mastermind's group. Cocoa Cookie is currently a maybe, although she was a part of the plan to get Ludwig off the island, and drugged the good members of the Anti-Calara Corps Force so Yukiki could bring out the Abras, after the fight she left the group. Its possible that could've been a lie, but that's yet to be seen. Dark Star, who was with Yukiki; Kracko and Monomi, who were with Peacock and her posse; they're at least a maybe, but are more likely just one time associates at this point in time. Should more speculation arise that any of them have a link to the mastermind of TSFI, it'll become more likely they're on the bad side here. I'd already explained my theory on Dark Meta Knight, and while I think he's involved it'll be more likely he's another accomplice to the mastermind. And personally, this is more a hope than a theory, but if they're gonna be after the million dollars, they'd need someone who's an expert at stealing valuables to do it. Call me crazy, but Daroach from Kirby may also be considered here, it'd make sense with the possible rogues gallery and his recent appearance in Kirby Star Allies, which Hyness and Dark Meta Knight also have going for them. Though like I said, this one is closer to a hope than a theory, but hey, I can dream can I? But of course, there's still one figure at the center of it all, the mastermind themselves. Given all the evidence, all the represented franchises, the use of brainwashing, their leadership, there's only one person that comes to my mind. The mastermind must be........ Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa. It makes sense as she's able to brainwash plenty of people, enjoys causing unnecessary havoc and drama which she's succeeded with the Calara Corps and her group, and her franchise had recently came into plush form on LuigiFan's channel. Not to mention she's been alluded to ever since episode 37, meaning even if she isn't the mastermind, she has to be involved. In episode 37, Deli's mention of hope in disgust means she wants it gone, much like the mastermind, and anyone who's seen Danganronpa knows that Junko loves despair, especially causing it and ending all hope. Plus there was a box of Junko-Os in the background, another possible allusion to her involvement. In episode 38, in the background was one of the Monokuma units, Kurokuma. At the end of DR Another Episode, its revealed Kurokuma was actually an AI of Junko, who was long dead at that point. (Sorry for spoilers) This means its likely Junko is spying on the game from afar so she could plan her next act of despair. And in the most recent episode, episode 39, Magolor seemed to cringe at hearing the word, despair. This may imply he's with the mastermind's group as well, but its not enough to go beyond a mere suspicion. But given Magolor's behavior, its likely we may hear more about this later on, but for now its definetly implied that Magolor met up with Junko, so she's trying to influence him. Though most of the allusions aren't enough on their own, these added to Junko's ablities matching up with the mastermind's profile, heavily implies that Junko is the most likely candidate to being the mastermind of TSFI. Well there's my accusation, time will tell whether or not this will be proven or disproved. But given the current evidence, its likely we've not heard the last of any of these possibilites. And the way things are looking, the mastermind and their accomplices will eventually reveal themselves and take complete control of the game. This may likely be the last theory for now, but chances are I may at least make one more theory before TSFI Season 3 comes to an end. But hey, that'll be something to look forward to given the quality of the series overall. So for now, all that's left is to wait and see when and what the mastermind's next move will be. Category:Blog posts